The invention relates to an endoscopic intubation system, particularly for babies or very small children, with an endoscope and an endotracheal tube, where the endoscope comprises a substantially bend-resistant shaft, whose outer diameter is slightly smaller than an inner diameter of the tube, such that the tube can be slid onto the shaft and where the shaft is at least partially curved.
An intubation system is disclosed in the German product catalogue of Karl Storz GmbH and Co. Kg, Tuttlingen, xe2x80x9cSTORZ Karl Storzxe2x80x94Endoskopexe2x80x9d, Volume xe2x80x9cAnxc3xa4sthesiexe2x80x9d, Edition January 1999, page AN-DAM-S1 and 2, which however is not designed for intubation of very small children and especially not for newborn babies.
Such endoscopes are used for intubation of patients, i.e. to introduce an endotracheal tube through the mouth into the trachea under visual control.
Intubation with the aid of an endoscope has the advantage, due to the direct visual control when introducing the tube into the trachea, that the tube can be inserted more precisely and with less trauma to the surrounding tissue. One problem when introducing the tube is to properly distinguish between the esophagus and the trachea. Without visual control when inserting the tube, the treating physician cannot determine whether the tube enters the esophagus or the trachea, which can have fatal consequences if the tube is introduced into the esophagus.
A further danger in intubation is injury of the larynx and in particular to the vocal chords.
On the other hand, the intubation must be carried out very rapidly when respiratory disorders are present or even when breathing has stopped in order to save the life of the patient.
The intubation of newborn babies is particularly problematic, especially for premature babies with respiratory or hemodynamic disorders or very small children with complicated anatomical conditions. Inserting a tube in the trachea is difficult and time-consuming for such very small children due to the very small anatomical structures. The insertion requires a particular aptitude and rapid manipulations.
Currently, the standard procedure for intubation of newborn babies consists of inserting a straight laryngoscope in the mouth of the baby and determining the position of the vocal chords, through which a miniaturized, curved endotracheal tubus having a diameter of 2.5 mm or 3.0 mm is then passed, so to speak in xe2x80x9chalf-blindxe2x80x9d manner. It results from above, that the standard procedure is unsafe due to the deficient visual control when introducing the tube. It is also time-consuming due to the initial introduction of the laryngoscope and the subsequent introduction of the tube.
The above-mentioned known intubation endoscope comprises a bend-resistant or substantially rigid shaft, onto which the tube is slid, which is configured as a flexible tube, on which an adapter for tube fixation is secured. The adapter is configured in the form of a short muff, which is arranged on the rigid shaft to be slidable and can be secured at an arbitrary location on the shaft by a screw.
With such a rigid intubation endoscope, the tube on the rigid shaft is introduced through the mouth into the trachea, whereafter the tube is released from the adapter and the endoscope is withdrawn from the tube.
The shaft of this known endoscope initially runs straight starting from the distal end, then has a relatively short curved region compared to the entire length of the shaft and then continues further in a long straight portion. This known endoscope is not designed for intubation of very small children, especially not newborn or premature babies, due to the form of the shaft.
Flexible intubation endoscopes are also known, for example from the German utility model DE 200 03 797, which also has an adapter for fixing the tube on the flexible shaft of the endoscope. The flexible endoscope is normally not intubated through the mouth but through the nose of the patient. The flexible shaft of such an endoscope can be deflected in different directions with a control unit on the headpiece of the endoscope. However, the use of such an endoscope requires corresponding experience of the physician in handling a flexible endoscope.
A miniature endoscope with a straight bend-resistant shaft having a diameter of only 2 mm, which is used for fetoscopy is also known from the German catalogue of Karl Storz GmbH and Co KG, Tuttlingen, xe2x80x9cSTORZ Karl Storz-Endoskopexe2x80x9d, Volume xe2x80x9cGynecologyxe2x80x9d, 3rd Edition, January 1999, page MINI-FET 6.
The object of the present invention is to improve an endoscopic intubation system of the above-mentioned type such that a safe, rapid intubation of very small children or babies is possible.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an endoscopic intubation system, in particular for babies or very small children, comprising an endotracheal tube having an inner diameter, an endoscope comprising a shaft having a proximal and a distal end, said shaft being substantially bend-resistent and having an outer diameter slightly smaller than said inner diameter of said tube, so that said tube can be slid onto said shaft, said shaft being at least partially curved, wherein said shaft comprises a continuously curved portion starting from said distal end.
In contrast to the standard procedure, it is possible to directly intubate newborn babies under endoscopic visual control with the intubation system of the present invention. The tube slid over the shaft of the rigid endoscope, which takes on the optimal curvature for intubation of newborn babies due to the curvature of the shaft, can be introduced into the trachea of a newborn baby through the mouth under direct visual control. When inserting the endoscope with the tube, the larynx and the vocal chords can be recognized and then the trachea with further insertion, so that an inadvertent intubation into the esophagus can be excluded.
According to the invention, the shaft of the endoscope is already continuously curved from the distal end, which has advantages both from the medical and the technical viewpoints. In contrast to the above-mentioned known endoscopes, the curvature of the shaft already begins at the distal end, i.e. the endoscope of the present intubation system is also curved in the region of the distal end. The curvature continues, preferably over a large region of the shaft compared to its entire length, which allows easy and rapid introduction of the endoscope with the tube in newborn babies.
The technical advantage of this configuration is that the fiber bundles arranged in the shaft for the image transmission system and illumination system are less strongly bent due to the larger radius of curvature of the shaft, compared to the above-mentioned known endoscope where the fiber bundles pass through a curvature of smaller radius. Thus, the optical properties of the present system are improved.
In a preferred embodiment, the radius of curvature of the curved portion of the shaft is approximately constant.
This configuration of the endoscope shaft has been found to be particularly advantageous for the intubation of newborn babies.
In a further preferred embodiment, the curved portion of the shaft extends over at least two thirds of the entire length of the shaft.
With this feature, the endoscope shaft of the present system takes on a curved form over nearly its entire length, which has proven to be particularly advantageous for introduction of the tube, which is also curved, into the trachea.
In a further preferred embodiment, a straight portion follows the continuously curved portion, on which an adapter is arranged for fixing the tube to the shaft.
The advantage is that the relative position of the tube and the endoscope remains unchanged when introducing the endoscope, i.e. the tube cannot inadvertently shift relative to the shaft when inserting the entire arrangement. The straight portion is better suited for the attachment of the adapter due to constructive reasons, because it has not to be adapted to a curvature.
The adapter is preferably axially shiftable and lockable on the shaft.
Due to the shiftability of the adapter, various tube lengths can be used with the endoscope, where despite different tube lengths, the distal end of the tube is always positioned at a predetermined location relative to the distal end of the endoscope. For example, it is advantageous when the distal end of the tube slightly projects beyond the distal end of the shaft, so that injury to the patient caused by the harder end of the endoscope is avoided when introducing the arrangement of the tube and the endoscope.
In a further preferred embodiment, the adapter comprises a connector for connecting an air supply hose.
It is important especially for newborn babies that oxygen be supplied already when inserting the tube. The considerable problem of desaturation often occurs with newborn babies which can be avoided with an additional supply of oxygen. The oxygen flow has the additional advantage that the distal end of the endoscope, where the image receiving window and the light exit window are formed, is held clean and dry during the introduction of the intubation system due to the air stream.
In a further preferred embodiment, the outer diameter of the shaft is just enough smaller than the inner diameter of the tube such that an air gap remains between the shaft and the tube.
With this feature, the shaft is optimally adapted to the employed tube and gives the tube its form stability in the optimal curved shape. In addition, the inlet air feed through the adapter can pass through the gap between the shaft and the tube towards the distal end, where it then exits the tube.
In a further preferred embodiment, a video camera is arranged at the proximal end of the shaft through which an enlarged endoscopic image can be obtained.
The feature is of advantage in view of the very small anatomical structures of newborn babies in the region of the throat and trachea, because these small structures can be better resolved with the enlarged endoscopic image. The endoscopic visual control of the intubation is considerably improved.
Preferably, the video camera is connected to the endoscope through a coupling and is removable from same.
The further advantage is that the endoscope can be removed from the video camera after use and thus separately cleaned or sterilized in an autoclave without harm to the substantially more sensitive camera.
In a further preferred embodiment, the outer diameter of the shaft is in the range of about 1.5 mm to 2.5 mm, preferably is about 2 mm.
The endoscope is optimally adapted to the endotracheal tubes used for newborn babies with these dimensions of the shaft, which normally have an inner diameter of about 2.5 mm or 3.0 mm. For a tube with an inner diameter of 2.5 mm, the outer diameter of the shaft is preferably 2.0 mm.
Further advantages can be taken from the following description and the attached drawings. It will be understood that the above-mentioned features and those to be discussed below are applicable not only in the given combinations, but may also be used in other combinations or taken alone without departing from the scope of the present invention.